Truth Or Dare?
by DemonGirl13
Summary: This is an AU Yaoi fic! Don't like,don't read...Seigaku Regulars are on holiday and Fuji made them play a game of Truth or Dare... Pairings are YukiRyo and slight TezuFuji. Fic dedicated to Ria Sakazaki! I suck at summaries but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own POT! Characters are REALLY OOC! This is an AU fic. In this story, Yukimura doesn't have any disease or illnesses. This fic is for Ria Sakazaki (She is awesome!!!) Pairings are YukiRyo. Slight TezuFuji and Golden Pair. Sorry if it sucks. THIS IS YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Fic doesn't have a beta-reader. Please excuse the mistakes!

Title: Truth or Dare

"lalala" Speech.

'lalala' Though. (also going to be use 4 titles and actions. you can tell the diff.)

Summary: The Seigaku Regulars were on holiday. The day before, Fuji invited the team over to his house. He said it was a team bonding activity, so Tezuka complied. Little did the Seigaku Buchou know that all Hell would break loose o the seemingly harmless trip.

(Sorry If it sux!)

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYO

TRUTH OR DARE

"Nya! Oishi! I'm so excited! This is the first time everyone visited Fuji's house!" said Eiji happily and he glomped his doubles partner.

Most of the Seigaku Regulars were walking to Fuji's house. It was only 7:00a.m. but Fuji insisted that they arrive early. God knows what the tensai would do if they came late. Inui and Tezuka were already over at Fuji's house so they all feared that whoever was late would have to drink one of Inui's concoctions or be forced to run laps by their buchou. The remaining of the team (A/N: Oishi, Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh and Taka-san.) were nearing the said tensai's house.

"Ei...Eiji! I know you're excited but would you calm down! We're causing a lot of noise." said Oishi smiling at his doubles partner blushing slightly.

"Hoi! Gomen Oishi Nya!" said Eiji and he happily bounced to glomp his favorite freshmen.

"Ochibi nya!!!" yelled Eiji and he glomped the still sleepy freshmen.

"Kiku…maru…-sanpai...Can't Breath!!" said Ryoma, turning a little blue due to lack of oxygen.

"Eiji! Let, Echizen go! He's turning blue!" cried Oishi frantically, Mother Hen mode full on alert.

"Hoi? Nya!! Gomen Ochibi!" apologized Eiji as he let the freshmen go.

"Arigatou, Oishi-senpai…Iie, it was nothing Eiji-senpai." said Ryoma as he regained his composure.

Behind him, Momo and Kaidoh were engage in another one of their verbal arguments. Taka-san was trying to brake them up, with little success. A few "Baka Peach!" and "Stupid Mamushi!"'s later, they finally arrived at Fuji's house. Oishi was relieved when they finally arrived. He was on the verge of ordering them laps. Eiji knocked on the door and Fuji answered it.

"Saa…Welcome minna-san. I'm glad you could make it." said Fuji with his usual creepy smile.

"Of course Fujiko-chan! You said that today is going to be fun and interesting Nya!" said Eiji happily.

The guy's entered Fuji's home and were impressed at what they saw. Fuji's house was modern and classy. He's living room had light green walls and there was a comfy looking couch. There was also a wide screen TV. and stereo systems. All and all, it looked liked the perfect thing to have fun with. Momo was gawking at everything when he heard his Fuji-senpai's voice.

"Shall we start the game?" asked Fuji smiling a smile that practically screamed "SAY-YES-OR-ELSE."

"Ah…Sure senpai..."said Momo.

"Fshuu... Baka peach…No manners at all, gawking at other people's stuff…"said Kaidoh.

"What was that Mamushi?!?! You wanna fight?!" yelled Momo, grabbing the front of Kaidoh's

shirt.

"Fshuu! Baka Peach! I'll kill you before you can do anything!" yelled Kaidoh.

They were about to fight when Tezuka yelled at them. He threatened to make them both run 100 laps around Fuji's neighborhood. Both of them shut up instantly.

"Thank you Tezuka." aid Fuji and he continued to talk. " Were going to play a game of 'Truth or Dare.' A classic don't you think?" asked Fuji with his evil 'Do it or face my wrath smile.'

None of them had a chance so they ended up playing the game. After several coin tosses Eiji was chosen to spin the bottle first. He spun the bottle… And it landed on Tezuka!

"Nya! Buchou! Truth or Dare?!" asked Eiji, 'OMG! Please pick dare nya! I got a good one!!' though Eiji.

"Dare…" came Tezuka's response. 'Thank you nya!' thought Eiji happily.

"Okay! I dare you to kiss Fujiko-chan nya!"

There was silence. Tezuka had a crush on Fuji so it was an opportune moment he just can't lose. He kept his face stoic and glanced at Fuji for permission. Fuji nodded. He smiled happily. He had to remember to thank Eiji later. The rest of the regulars were in stun silence. Oishi and Taka-san were blushing madly. Inui was taking data. Kaidoh and Momo were making weird faces. (A/N: Like this! Oo?!) Ryoma was asked out of the room by Oishi because he doesn't want the freshmen to have nightmares. Ryoma, for once complied and left for the kitchen.

"Fine." Said Tezuka and he cupped Fuji's cheek and kissed him passionately. All were stunned and after they broke apart, Fuji smiled happily and thanked Eiji who in turn grinned back at him with a 'thumbs up' sign. Ryoma was asked to come back into the room after they clarified it was safe.

It was Tezuka turn now.

"Next is…Oishi." The bottle Tezuka spun landed on Oishi who picked dare.

"Oishi, dare you to kiss Eiji." Said Tezuka. Everyone froze (A/N: Save Fuji and Inui who were busy grinning and taking data.) Who knew Tezuka, the stoic buchou would dare his vice-captain to kiss his doubles partner.

Oishi complied and kissed Eiji. They forgot about Ryoma. After they broke their kiss, they saw Ryoma asleep. Momo laughed and woke Ryoma up. He was still sleepy because it was still early.(A/N: For Ryoma at least.)

They continued to play and after Momo having to give up burgers for two weeks, Kaidoh having to sing 'Merry had a little lamb', Fuji doing a table dance,(A/N: Sexy!!) Taka having to give up his racket and Inui giving them detailed data on himself, the bottle finally landed on Ryoma.

"Saa…Echizen,pick Truth or Dare." Said Fuji.

"Dare," said Ryoma with a smirk. Some boy's just never learn. He regretted saying dare when he saw the sadistic smile on Fuji's face.

"Saa… I dare you to go out on a date with Yukimura-san today." Said Fuji.

Everyone laughed at Ryoma's expression. It was crossed in between horror and embarrassment.

"Yadda.." came the reply.

"Saa…Inui-san, would you please bring IT out..."said Fuji with a sadistic grin.

"Here it is.." said Inui pulling out an azure, lava and greenish color liquid from the kitchen.

"If you don't go through a dare, you will have to drink this! Inui's super deluxe Heavenly tropical juice!" said Inui grinning like a mad man.

Ryoma visibly turned pale after seeing the greenish monstrosity.

"Fine, but I don't know he's number.." 'Yes! I dunno his Number! Now they can't force me to do it!' Ryoma thought.

"I have it." said Inui. He took out a green book marked in bold '**Rikkai'.** He just had to grin at Ryoma's forlorn face.

"Saa...Echizen, call him up.." said Fuji. 'Ahh..This is going to be fun.' thought the tensai.

Ryoma called the number which Inui gave to him. He hoped and prayed to whatever deity that liked him that Yukimura was out. Yukimura picked up and Ryoma swore that the God's were laughing at him.

"Hello?" asked Yukimura. He picked up the phone and heard something. He was about to put the phone down when he heard a voice.

"Yukimura-senpai?" said a familiar voice. That's when it hit him. It was Echizen Ryoma! The cute, snarky and adorable Freshman tensai from Seigaku. He had a crush on Ryoma the minute he saw the boy and fell in love with him after he watched Ryoma play tennis against Sanada. Why was he calling him? Yukimura thought.

"Echizen? Is that you? How did you get my number?" asked Yukimura.

"I got your number from Inui-senpai... Ne, Yukimiura-senpai..." Ryoma answered and he was about to ask Yukimura to go out on a date with him when he stopped. All of the Regulars seem to be eging him on. they were all giving out the vibe _'Get it over with already!!'_

"Echizen? What is it?" asked Yukimura worried about the sudden silence.

"Yukimura-senpai, will you go out on a date with me today?" asked Ryoma. He hopped he'd say no, but Yukimura said Yes! A big whooping yes! Ryoma remained on the phone after Yukimura said that he will meet Ryoma at Fuji's house at 12 noon.

"So, Echizen... What he say?" asked Momo.

"He said Yes..." answered Ryoma and he put the phone down. 'This is going to be a long day.' he thought.

Meanwhile at Yukimura's place...

"Why did Echizen ask me out? Maybe he has similar feelings towards me! I can see it now! The two of us as a couple!" Yukimura said aloud. 'Yuki-chan!' Came Ryoma's sweet, cute and sexy voice. 'I made a bento for you.' Ryoma came out only wearing shorts and an apron. He looked very very tempting and fuckable. 'Ah...Ryo-chan! Thanks!' said Yukimura and he grabbed Ryoma into a hot, passionate kiss. 'But, if that's my bento, your my dessert.' he said sexily. ' Oh, Yuki-chan!' Ryoma gasped and blushed before he was dominated by Yukimura.

Yukimura woke up and had a nosebleed right after that thought. He also needed a cold shower set on artic to get rid of his obvious boner.

"Ryoma Echizen! I will make you mine!' said Yukimura and he dashed off to get ready.

TBC...

A/N: Sooo...How was it? Should I stop now? or should I continue? Please comment!! I really need to know!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own POT! Characters are REALLY OOC! This is an AU fic. In this story, Yukimura doesn't have any disease or illnesses. This fic is for Ria Sakazaki (She is awesome!!!) Pairings are YukiRyo. Slight TezuFuji and Golden Pair. Sorry if it sucks. THIS IS YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Fic doesn't have a beta-reader. Please excuse the mistakes!

(A/N: To all that reviewed this fic, I thank you! To answer some question, this fic is a YukiRyo because it's Ria Sakazaki's fav pairing! )

Truth or Dare: Chapter 2.

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKI

It was 11:00 o'clock in the morning and the regulars were at Ryoma's house. Ryoma was not amused. His senpai-tachi had threatened to make him drink Inui's new juice if he didn't go on a date with Yukimura. And what's worst?! His senpai's were picking his outfit for him! Knowing Fuji-senpai, Ryoma prayed to the deities that he wasn't rapped or mugged on his 'Date'.

"Ochibi nya!! You have loads of cute stuff in you're closet! Why don't you ever wear them nya?!" asked Eiji as he made Ryoma wear a black, sleeveless, skin tight shirt that hugged Ryoma's slightly small and feminine frame nicely.

"Saa...Echizen, put these on. I'm sure you'll look absolutely cute in them." said Fuji and he gave Ryoma a pair of lose jeans that hung from his hips and looked like they were about to fall off.

"Oi, Gaki! Put this jacket on! We wouldn't want you to give Yukimura-san a heart-attack now would we?" Momo said and he gave Ryoma a denim-jacket that even Ryoma didn't know he had.

" According to my data, if we style you're hair in layers and have a part off it covering one of you're eyes we would successfully get a rise out of Yukimura in approximately 0.12 seconds." said Inui and both him and Kaidoh got onto work with Ryoma's hair. They combed Ryoma's fringe onto one part covering his eye and giving off a sexy appeal.

"Now Echizen, since I know you own a pair of black Converse's, I suggest you wear them. It will complete the look and you can make a good first impression!" said Taka-san.

Only Tezuka and Oishi didn't do anything. Oishi secretly disapprove for fear Yukimura would take in the sight and might 'Do Something'. Inui didn't know, but Oishi knew Yukimura was gay and had his eyes set on Ryoma the very first time they met.

"Saa...Echizen! I think you're done." said Fuji. He took out his camera and took pictures of Ryoma.

Ryoma was as pissed as hell and he wanted to burn Fuji-senpai's camera , but his fear for Inui's juice and Fuji-senpai's sadistic nature if he actually did burn his beloved camera was stronger. He just decided to ignore Fuji and the rest of his senpai's cat-calls and hooting.

"Urusai Momo-senpai!" he yelled at Momo who made him blush by saying that Yukimura would have a hard-on the minute he saw Ryoma. (A/N: Which is so true! XD)

"Saa... Everyone, let's head back to my place before Yukimura arrives." Fuji said. The regulars agreed and began their journey to Fuji's house. They arrived 15 minutes after, with many people staring and blushing at the sight of the sexy bishie/uke freshmen.

"Ochibi nya! You sure are popular! Look! Everyone seem's to want to get into you're pant's now nya!" said Eiji happily.

"Ei...Eiji!! Don't say that in front of him! It's inappropriate! Plus, we shouldn't say that! We might jinx him or...or..!!!" Oishi said, Mother Hen mode on full alert.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" screamed Ryoma. His face was redder than a tomato by that snide comment. He knew Kikumaru-senpai was dating Oishi, but he didn't have to be a pervert.

"Saa... Echizen, if you keep blushing like that you're face will remain that color you know." said Fuji with a crazy grin on his face. It only succeeded to make Ryoma red with both fury and embarrassment.

"Fuji-senpai..." said Ryoma in an almost menacing tone.

"Yes Echizen?" answered Fuji with his usual smile.

" I'm going to kill you after this... It's going to be bloody with tennis rackets and a metal pipe..." Ryoma said darkly. Some of the members were shocked to see the more dark side of Echizen and gaped. Fuji on the other hand grinned wider and said.

"Saa... That will be interesting.." Everyone backed away from Fuji as if he was sick and that he would give them all a disease.

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKI

Yukimura studied himself after the hell he went through picking out outfits. H ended up wearing loose blue jeans with a black and grey shirt. It had long sleeves that went to his knuckles. It had this grey rose on it, its stem trailing down to the bottom and sides of the shirt. Yukimura checked his watch. It read 11:30. He quickly got up and grabbed his wallet.( A/N: That has tons of cash and credit cards.) He locked his door and walked to the bus station. While he was waiting for the bus, his mind made it's way back to the dream where Ryoma was moaning and being submissive to him. He remembered the gasp and pleasure filled moans and the way Ryoma called out his name while he came. (A/N: I made him OOC, rich and perverted...sorry guys!!) He dabbed under his nose just in case.

'OMG! I'm so glad I brought tissues and a handkerchief.' he thought.

The bus soon arrived and Yukimura got on. He was at Fuji's house after 15 minutes.

'Well, time to meet my date.' Yukimura thought as he rung Fuji's doorbell. Fuji opened and smiled devilishly at him.

"Saa... Echizen! You're date is here." called Fuji.

"Alright..." came the reply.

Yukimura gaped. I mean he gaped! He saw Ryoma in the most sexily sinful and provocative outfit even he couldn't imagine. He felt his jaw drop and stared openly, admiring the sight. He saw Ryoma smirk and felt his heart sped up.

'This is going to be one hell of a date.' he thought as Ryoma walked out with the other regulars remaining in the house smiling and grinning like baboon.

(A/N: HAHA! Thanks again for all the reviews! Please review this and I'll continue to update what do you think about this chappie? I know it's OOC but please no flames... Should I continue or stop it here?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aloha! Guy's... Sorry 4 the extremely l8 update... seams like I overused my internet too much and had to pay 200 buck 4 the internet thing... Damn was dad mad... Please review nya! I'll get ideas faster that way! Warning for OOCness and bad grammar!!! THIS IS YAOI!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!

Disclaimer : I don't own POT! I own this fic though... Good enough for me.

". . ." speech

'_. . .' thought_

Truth or Dare: Chapter 3.

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKI

_Last Time_

'_This is going to be one hell of a date.' he thought as Ryoma walked out with the other regulars remaining in the house smiling and grinning like baboon. _

Yukimura is now walking with Ryoma too the bus stop. Since him, being a gentleman and such offered to treat Ryoma because it was a senpai's duty to take care of their kouhai's.

"Ne Echizen-kun, what do you say if I take you to the new amusement park near the Hyotei School?" asked Yukimura politely. _'Please say yes! Please say yes!'_

"Uisu..." came Ryoma's reply. _'Heh, I wanted to go there too... He's treat so I'm lucky I won't have to spend any cash...'_

They two 'couple' walked all the way to the bus stop. Yukimura bought Ryoma's ticket after the short bus ride to the amusement park. Ryoma wanted to pay for himself, but Yukimura smiled at him in a very Fuji-like smile that made him back-off.

'_Damn... He's as scary as Fuji-senpai...' thought Ryoma._

'_Hehe... Ryoma is sooo cute' Yukimura grinned at Ryoma's scared expression. 'You'll be mine soon Echizen-chan' he though happily._

It was a fairly short ride to the amusement park since traffic was good. They managed to reach their in about 15 minutes. They got out and walked to the huge amusement park called 'Atobe Land.'

'_Atobe Land? Atobe...humm...Why does that sound familiar..' thought Ryoma. _

"Ne, Echizen-san. This amusement park was built by orders from Atobe Keigo... The buchou for Hyotei's tennis club." said Yukimura, smiling sweetly when he saw the realization that dawned upon the Seigaku regular.

"Eh? So you mean this place was built because Monkey King wanted amusement?" asked Ryoma in a bored voice.

"Yup... But Echizen. It's not nice to call him Monkey King... He is your senior..." reprimanded Yukimura sternly.

Ryoma stared at Yukimura before scrunching his nose cutely.

"Mada mada dane... He act's like a king and has an attitude fit for a monkey. Plus, he hurt buchou."

Yukimura smiled at the freshman. He was just too cute! Yukimura wanted to kiss him there and then when he thought about something.

"Ne, Echizen, you must really like you buchou." he said with a slight tone of bitterness.

Ryoma looked at Yukimura. He hadn't noticed the hint of bitterness much to Yukimura's relief.

"Of course. I still haven't beaten him in tennis yet." answered Ryoma with a shrug

"Eh...So, as long as he's better at tennis you'll care for him?" asked Yukimura astounded.

"Iie... Buchou is my friend so I do care about him and the rest of the regulars." answered Ryoma with a small smile. _'Heh... Why is it when I'm with him I feel so relaxed? I'm not usually talkative and here he is making me babble...' thought Ryoma, slightly shocked and amused._

'_Oh...That's a load off. That means he doesn't think of Tezuka-san in a romantic way... Hmm.. Echizen look's adorable when he talks. His pink lips so deliciously tempting. Moving up and down hiding that cute pink tongue .I bet I could put that into better use.' thought Yukimura._

"Ne, Yukimura-senpai are we going in?" asked Ryoma as they reached the gates. The amusement park was huge! Roller coasters, a fake mountain with real snow, a tunnel of love, a house of mirrors, a haunted house and all sorts of stuff.

"Ne Yukimura-senpai, are we going to go in?" asked Ryoma as they both reached the counter.

Ryoma's voice snapped him out of his little 'daydream'. He stared at the counter and then back at Ryoma for a second before smiling.

"Of course!" said Yukimura happily. He took paid for both his and Ryoma's tickets. They went in and were greeted by a familiar voice.

"My, my, my... What do we have here? Seigaku's star freshman and Rikkai's buchou Yukimura-san. Be honored for you are in the presence of Ore-sama!" said an amused Atobe as he watched Ryoma twitch and Yukimura's smile strained.

''_This is going to be bad...' thought both Yukimura and Ryoma._

(A/N: Short chappie..Sorry..Please review!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Aloha! Guy's... Sorry 4 the extremely l8 update... seams like I have tests to do...Please review nya! I'll get ideas faster that way! Warning for OOCness and bad grammar!!! THIS IS YAOI!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!

Disclaimer : I don't own POT! I own this fic though... Good enough for me.

". . ." speech

'_. . .' thought_

Truth or Dare: Chapter 4.

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKI

_Last Time_

''_This is going to be bad...' thought both Yukimura and Ryoma._

"Atobe-san." said Yukimura. He was still smiling though it was obviously strained.

'_Damn it!' _His mind mentally swore.

"Monkey King..." said Ryoma in a bored voice. '_Che... And I thought I was going to be enjoying myself...'_

"Don't call Ore-sama a monkey you brat! Yukimura, teach you're boyfriend some manners would you. The brat has no respect for anyone save Tezuka. Which reminds me, why and how did you two start dating and why wasn't I informed by you personally?! If it hadn't been for Fuji, I would have never known!" said Atobe haughtily.

'_Fuji-senpai?! What the Hell are you thinking?!?! Damn him!' _Ryoma swore in his mind as he felt his face heat up.

Yukimura on the other hand was smiling at Ryoma who looked absolutely cute when he's blushing.

"Ahh, we just started dating today. It's our first date isn't it Ryo-chan." said Yukimura as he directed a smile that seemingly looked sweet.

"Aa." Ryoma said blushing even more that before. '_Damn it! Why is he effecting me?! Must be the dare and how he treats me...Damn I'm going to kill Fuji-senpai for this one!' _

"A first date?! Be awed that my fabulous theme park is ready and you have the honor of being the first to have a first date here!" said Atobe grinning.

"Aaa...We'll enjoy ourselves Atobe-san." said Yukimura sweetly and he turned to Ryoma who just nodded the blush on his face was already gone. Just a small hint of pink left.

Atobe was about to say something else to the 'couple' when a slightly smaller man came rushing into his arms. He had a cute face, short orange hair and was grinning.

"Keigo! This place is awesome! Thanks for taking me here!" said Jiroh.

"Ah, Akutagawa-san. You're dating Atobe I see." said Yukimura.

"Wah! Sugoi! Yukimura and Echizen! You're dating each other?! Sugoi! And yes, I'm dating Keigo!" said the normally sleepy player energetically.

"Yes, well... Come Jiroh I'll take you on the Roller Leaping Coaster as I promised. I bid you fare well Yukimura-san." said Atobe and he dragged Jiroh with him.

"What the Heck was that all about?" Ryoma asked Yukimura who stared at the retreating couple.

"Who knows..." said Yukimura smiling at Ryoma.

The two stared at each other for awhile before Yukimura grabbed Ryoma's hand and dragged him off to the amusement park area. Ryoma tried to stop but tripped on a rock making him pull Yukimura down on top off him.

"Ittai..." said Ryoma. He felt something heavy on top of him and opened his eye's to see Yukimura on top of him. Ryoma's eyes grew and he blushed heavily.

"Ittai, Ano Ryoma-kun... Daijobu?" asked Yukimura. He opened his eyes to see Ryoma under him blushing madly. His hair was dishelved and so were his clothes. The fall caused Ryoma's shirt to rise, exposing a tantalizing belly-button that Yukimura would gladly cover up with his mouth.

' _Argh!! Bad! Bad! Not now! Althought I can really blame myself...God he looks fuckable! Stop Yukimura!! You sound like a pedophile! You'll scare him like this!' _Yukimura argued in his mind and got off of Ryoma. He extended a hand to the blushing boy who took it with a nearly discreet "thank you". He was blushing redder than a tomato and Yukimura couldn't stop himself from giving the boy a small peck on the cheek.

Ryoma felt the peck and his slowly receding blush came back full force. He pushed Yukimura away with a slight scowl on his feature. His eyes were wide and he would have run if it hadn't been for Yukimura who was still holding his hand. No, Ryoma was not afraid because Yukimura kissed him. He was afraid because he actually liked the small peck on the cheek.

Yukimura saw the 'evident' fear in Ryoma's eyes. Thinking that he scarred the boy, Yukimura bowed his head and apologized.

"Ryoma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just... I couldn't... " He sighed.

"I couldn't help myself... Sorry." Yukimura apologized to Ryoma.

He was about to walk away when Ryoma grabbed his hand. He turned a little hopeful, thinking Ryoma forgave him. He was shocked to see said boy blushing with his head bowed a bit.

"No... Don't be sorry... I kindda...liked it." Ryoma confessed. _'What the heck is wrong with me? I can't possibly like Yukimura-senpai can I? Well, too late now.' _Ryoma thought.

'_OMG! Did he just say what I think he said?!' thought Yukimura happily._

Yukimura smiled at Ryoma who blushed. He came in closer to capture Ryoma's soft pinl lips when suddenly...

TBC...

(A/N: A cliffie! OMG, I'm turning into Cero... Hope you like the fic and sorry if it's short... Facing writers block..Might add another story... hehehe... Review please!)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello Guy's... I want to thank all of you that reviewed my fic! This is gonna be a little longer than the rest because I made a really evil cliffy in the last chap!! I even typed this thing in a day because I just got a sudden bout of inspiration from all your reviews! Thanks again everyone!! Please review nya! I'll get ideas faster that way! Warning for OOCness and bad grammar!!! THIS IS YAOI!! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!

PS.: THIS IS PURE, UN-BETA WRITTING!!!

Disclaimer : I don't own POT! I own this fic though... Good enough for me.

". . ." speech

'_. . .' thought_

Truth or Dare: Chapter 4.

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKI

_Last Time_

_Yukimura smiled at Ryoma who blushed. He came in closer to capture Ryoma's soft pinl lips when suddenly..._

The two were about to kiss when suddenly a plump woman who was wearing a purple dress and an Atobe Theme Park attendant vest tappedYukimura on the shoulder.

"Excuse me boys, but this is a public park and I don't think you should be showing affection in public where there are children present...It would be un-appropriate."

said the woman.

"Ah...Gomen. Gomen..." apologized Yukimura. He bowed slightly and turned to Ryoma who was blushing lightly but nodded to the attendant.

"We'll be going now. Sorry for the disturbance." said Yukimura. As he was about to walk off to follow Ryoma, the attendant pulled him aside. He was albeit shocked but then the attendant whispered something to him.

"Yukimura-san, Atobe-sama has asked me to inform you to take Ryoma-san into the Haunted House. He said it would be his way to 'bond' the two of you. He has prepared something that would have 'Ryoma-san all over you in a second', was what he said. Good Luck Yukimura-san." said the attendant and she bowed before hurrying to greet the other patrons.

"Ahh...If that works I'll have to give my thanks to Atobe-san..." said Yukimura and he chuckled lightly.

As he was chuckling, Ryoma grabbed his hand and startled him. Yukimura looked at Ryoma who was giving him an odd look.

"Yukimura-senpai, your freaking out the other people..." said Ryoma bluntly.

Yukimura sweat dropped. He grab Ryoma's hand and said "Ne. Ryo-chan, let's go in the haunted house." said Yukimura

"Uisu...And stop calling me Ryo-chan, senpai...It's embarrassing." said Ryoma with a slight frown.

"Hai, hai... Ryo-kun." said Yukimura playfully.

"Mada mada Dane senpai." said Ryoma with a smirk.

They walked to the Haunted House but were surprised that there was no line. Usually at amusement park's, the haunted house would be the 3rd ride with the longest line.

"We must be lucky." said Yukimura. He smiled and mentally thanked Atobe.

Ryoma didn't like the almost Fuji-like smile Yukimura was smiling. It was giving him the creeps. He then just dropped the matter because Fuji and Yukimura were nearly similar with the creepy grins but since this was Yukimura, Ryoma thought nothing would happen. (A/N: Poor Boy... Get ready!!)

"Saa...Ryo-kun, shall we get on?" asked Yukimura as he pointed to the cart at the base of the entrance. Ryoma looked at Yukimura with a little uncertain, but got in anyway.

The attendant pushed some buttons and the ride started. At the beginning of the ride, Ryoma regretted going onto it. Not many people knew this but Ryoma was actually very scared of ghosts and thunder. It was because when he was 5 years old, Ryoga Echizen, Ryoma's brother took him to an amusement park in America. It was raining and there was a lot of thunder. They went into the Haunted House and Ryoga lost Ryoma in the crowd. It took them 1 hour to find Ryoma who was cowering in a corner inside of the Haunted House crying. Ryoma wasn't sure why he agreed to this one. Oh wait, he did know... His ego wouldn't let him tell Yukimura his fears_... 'Damn my ego!'_ Ryoma thought. That was his last thought before he was plunged into the darkness with Yukimura.

'_Wow... Ryoma seam's quiet... I wonder if some things wrong.' _thought Yukimura.

He looked beside him and was shocked to see Ryoma covering his eyes and was pale as a sheet.

"Ryo-kun, daijoubu?" asked Yukimura.

Ryoma was about to reply when a sudden burst of thunder and an echoing of loud, evil laughter filled the Haunted House.

Ryoma screamed and latched himself onto Yukimura. Yukimura was currently happy to have Ryoma embrace him tightly. He could feel the others heat on his skin, the slight shudder as his body is being held tighter by the small boy.

"I'd take that as a No." said Yukimura as he held Ryoma tightly. Suddenly, their cart jerked into a halt in the middle of the huge Haunted House. Only their cart stopped but the noise and thunder were still functioning.

Ryoma held onto Yukimura. He didn't care if his last bit of pride cried at the fact he was latching onto Yukimura, all he knew was that Yukimura was the only shred of reality with him in the Haunted House that he, himself was about to believe that it was really haunted.

"Shhshh...Ryo-kun, calm down... It's only a ride..." Yukimura tried to comfort the boy. He was starting to worry about Atobe's plan scarring the little Prince of Tennis.

"Yukimura-senpai... I'm...I'm... sca..." Ryoma didn't finish his sentence when suddenly the sound of thunder echoed through the Haunted Hose causing Ryoma, yes The Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku's prized prince to brake down and start crying.

"Oh, Ryo-kun... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Said Yukimura. He started to feel guilty looking at Ryoma sobbing in his hand. He then wiped Ryoma's tears with his fingers, bringing Ryoma's face up to look up at him. Even though Ryoma was crying, he looked absolutely gorgeous. Yukimura bent lower until their lips brushed, before fully capturing Ryoma's soft, sweet, pink lips in a hot searing kiss. He slightly bit Ryoma's lower lip to ask for entry which he got almost immediately. Yukimura was an awesome kisser. He almost immediately dominated Ryoma, but even when scarred Ryoma still put in a fight.

After the need of oxygen became to much to bare, they broke apart, a thin trail of saliva connected the two. After the kiss their cart started to move once again, much quicker than before and before they knew it, they were out of the Haunted House. Outside of the Haunted House, Atobe was waiting for them. He had a smirk on his face.

"My apologize Yukimura-san... Something went amiss with the power supply." said Atobe and he held out two coupons for an all you can eat buffet at the huge cafe. "Complementary. This is an apology gift for the little incident." said Atobe.

"Ahh.. Arigato Atobe-san. We'll be sure to use them, won't we Ryo-kun?" asked Yukimura with a smile.

"Uisu" said Ryoma his tear stained face had been wiped and was now replaced by a bored expression and a blush.

"Aaa... Very well, Ore-sama will bid you farewell for now. Have fun Yukimura-san." said Atobe and he walked away.

"Ryo-kun, are you okay?" asked Yukimura as he looked at Ryoma.

"Hai... Arigato Yukimura-senpai..." said Ryoma gratefully. He really was very grateful that Yukimura didn't mention his little slip up to Atobe who would tease him to no end.

"Aaa... It's no trouble Ryo-kun." answered Yukimura cheerfully.

"How about we put these coupons to good use Ryo-kun?" asked Yukimura holding up the coupons Atobe gave them.

"Or, we could go on a few more rides." Yukimura suggested.

Ryoma wasn't really hungry after his little trip to the Haunted House, so he choose the rides.

"OK Ryo-kun, why don't you pick the next ride?" asked Yukimura.

Ryoma grinned and pointed to the Roller Leaping Coaster.

"That one." he said while starring at Yukimura's face.

Yukimura went wide eyed at the ride Ryoma choose but then he started grinning.

"It's aft if you read my mind Ryo-kun." answered Yukimura.

Ryoma grabbed his senpai's hand and pulled him towards the ride. Yukimura smiling and Ryoma having the pleasure to rid his mind oh ghosts and demonic cart's.

TBC...

(A/N: What do you think? Sorry to the people who think I made Ryoma a wimp but I seriously couldn't get the idea outta my head! XD I would like to thank you all for spending some time reading my fic! Arigato! This four pager is dedicated to all that reviewed me and especially to Ria Sakazaki! She finally finished her fic! Congrat's! This entire fic is dedicated to her! Enjoy! I'll update A.S.A.P! If you want me to continue that is!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey people! Maybe this is going to be the last chppie! Maybe...But if I don't and you don't like the ending, I will write one more chappie! Yes this fic is coming to a close...

PS.: THIS IS PURE, UN-BETA WRITTING!!!

Disclaimer : I don't own POT! I own this fic though... Good enough for me.

". . ." speech

'_. . .' thought_

Truth or Dare: Chapter 5.

YUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKIRYOYUKI

_Last Time_

"_OK Ryo-kun, why don't you pick the next ride?" asked Yukimura._

_Ryoma grinned and pointed to the Roller Leaping Coaster._

"_That one." he said while starring at Yukimura's face._

_Yukimura went wide eyed at the ride Ryoma choose but then he started grinning._

"_It's aft if you read my mind Ryo-kun." answered Yukimura._

_Ryoma grabbed his senpai's hand and pulled him towards the ride. Yukimura smiling and Ryoma having the pleasure to rid his mind oh ghosts and demonic cart's._

The new couples date went well after all. After riding the Roller Leaping Coaster which Yukimura swore he would never ride again, they headed out and rode on the Ferris wheel, bumper cars, a cable car and on the 4 dimensional tennis courts twice.

"Ahh... That was fun wasn't it Ryo-chan?" asked Yukimura happily.

"Usu." answered Ryoma.

"We have time for one more ride and since you picked the last one, it's my turn." said Yukimura as he smilled sweetly at Ryoma.

"Ok Yukimura-senpai..." answered Ryoma as he licked the lollipop Yukimura bought him.

What Ryoma was unaware is that the way he was sucking the lollipop was starting to make Yukimura hard. Yukimura stiffened as he held in a moan. The way Ryoma sucked the lollipop was driving him nut's and it took all of his self control not to do somethin...Something Drastic at least...

'_OMG!! Can somebody so innocent like him have any idea what that sucking is doing to me?!' _

Ryoma continued to suck on the lollipop, unaware of his senpai-tachi's little problem.

"So senpai., where do you wanna go?" asked Ryoma.

"How about the Tunnel of Love?" asked Yukimura, voice a little strained but Ryoma didn't seem to notice.

Ryoma started to blush cutely when Yukimura said that he wanted to go into the tunnel of love with him.

'Ryoma! Calm down! You like him so just go for it!' scolded Inner Ryoma. 'What the heck?! Who are you?! How'd you get here?!' screamed Ryoma in his mind. 'Kid you really losing your cool, and to answer your question, I'm your inner self. You made me with all this anxiety...Now go and claim Yukimura-senpai as your boyfriend or I'll pester you until you crack and get sent to the loony bin!' scolded Ryoma's inner self. 'Fine, Fine!' Ryoma answered back. 'Talking with myself, maybe all this anxiety is not good for me...It's driving me nut's.'

"Ryo-chan? You still there?" asked Yukimura as he stared at the freshman who went silent.

"Oh...Hai..." Ryoma blushed as he regain his senses. Looking around, he saw that they were in front of the Tunnel of Love.

Yukimura dragged the freshman into the swan shaped boat as it sailed through the dark tunnel.

In the tunnel, both Yukimura and Ryoma saw beautiful works of art. All seemingly with a picture of loving couples, cupid and the Greek goddess, Hera goddess of marriage and childbirth and Aphrodite the goddess of love. Ryoma was awed. Yukimura was astounded, but not from the art but from how Ryoma looked as he stared at the paintings.

'_Wow, Ryoma looks so divine, his face relax and looking happy...I never knew he liked art...He looks so peaceful just staring at these pictures..' _Yukimura thought with a smile on his face.

"Ne Ryoma, I never would have guess that you were an art fan." said Yukimura as he continued to smile.

Ryoma looked at Yukimura and smirked. "Mada mada dane senpai... Art is beautiful. It represents feelings, thought and emotions. People who can't express themselves in words use other mediums such as art." Ryoma answered and was rewarded by a shocked look followed by a smile.

"Maa...Ryoma, you seem to love and know so much about art..." said Yukimura as he continued to gaze on the beautiful work of art God made, namely Ryoma.

"I like art. It's my forth favorite thing next to Tennis, Karupin and Ponta." Ryoma answered with a shrug.

"I see..." was all Yukimura had to say. He though and finally came up with a decision.

'_I'm going to tell him how I feel for him. I hope he accepts my feelings... Oh God I hope I know what I'm doing...'_ Yukimura thought.

He looked at Ryoma who stared back and he then took Ryoma's hand in his own. Ryoma blushed and questioned Yukimura.

"Sen...Senpai? What are you doing?" he asked. He starred at Yukimura who just stared back at him with a determined and excited look.

"Ryoma, I know this is our first real date. And I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend." Yukimura said with a serious look.

Ryoma's breath hitched.

'_Did, Did Yukimura-senpai really say that?!' _Ryoma thought and his face flushed.

"Wh-what?" Ryoma stammered not quite comprehending.

Yukimura smiled and kissed Ryoma on the lips. Ryoma gasped and Yukimura took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into Ryoma's mouth. He licked and memorized every part in the young tennis prodigy's mouth. Yukimura broke the kiss and looked at Ryoma's hazy eyes.

"I asked will you be my boyfriend..." Yukimura repeated himself.

'_Aww...He looks so cute dazed and confused like that..' Yukimura thought with a smile._

Ryoma blushed and looked away before answering.

"Sure senpai." he looked at Yukimura with a smirk. He nearly laughed when he saw Yukimura's face. First shocked then it broke out into a happy grin.

"Really?!" Yukimura nearly shouted as he once again captured Ryoma's lips. Ryoma moaned into the kiss and broke away, panting and blushing. Ryoma nodded and smiled.

"Hai, Seiichi." Ryoma smiled when he said Yukimura's name.

' _Hmm...That's got a ring to it...' _He thought.

The ride came to an end and when the two new official couples came out, they were greeted by the entire Seigaku Regulars plus Atobe.

"So Echizen, did you have fun with Yukimra-san?" asked Fuji flashing a smile as he held onto Tezuka.

"Ochibi!! Nya, are you ok?" asked Eiji as he glomped the freshman.

"Kiku-ma-ru-sen-pai...Cant---Bre-ath!" Ryoma flailed.

Yukimura not liking the way Kikumaru was hugging his Ryoma quickly removed him gently with a Fuji's 'Try that again and your dead' smile plastered on his face.

Kikumaru pouted and ran to Oishi.

"Hey Echizen! Did you have fun on your date?" asked Momo with a grin.

Ryoma was now severely pissed and starred at his senpai's.

"What are you all doing here senpai-tachi?" Ryoma starred at them as they laughed nervously.

"Well, we wanted to get you before something happens.." said Oishi as he laughed nervously at the glare Ryoma sent him.

Atobe stared at all of them. He then began to rant haughtily at all of them.

"This is all very amusing but Ore-sama demands to know why you all wanted to check up on these two."

Before the regulars could explain, Jiroh appeared and dragged Atobe on another ride faster than a bullet train. The others sweat dropped and were still faced by an aggravated Ryoma.

"Hehe.." they laughed nervously.

"Saa, Ryo-chan...Let's go. It's late and I'd best get you home." Yukimura said as he starred at his new boyfriend.

The regulars waited for Ryoma to explode at Yukimura for calling him Ryo-chan but they looked in shock as Ryoma smirked at them before pulling Yukimura lower so he could place a kiss on his lips.

"Hai, Seii-chan..." Ryoma purred in Yukimura's ear before waving at his senpai's.

Yukimura smiled and planted a kiss on Ryoma's lips before pulling the young boy out to the exit leaving a bunch of bewildered Seigaku Regulars behind.

Momo broke the silence by looking at the rest of them in shock before saying.

"Did that just-?"

"Hai..." answered Kawamura.

"And he just- ?"

"Uh-huh nya.." said Kikumaru in shock.

"So that means-?"

"Fshuu... Yup..." answered Kaidoh blushing a bit.

"That's that then." said Fuji smilling.

The rest of the regulars nodded and exited the amusement park agreeing never to play Truth or Dare with Fuji again.

END.

A/N: OMG! It's finished!! How do you like it? Pls review!


End file.
